A Senshi's Christmas Party
by dark-chii
Summary: It's the day before Christmas and every year Miaka the Suzaku Seven have a Christmas party. What will happen this year? Will something happen between Miaka and Tamahome? What about Nuriko and Horotori?
1. Getting Started

"Yeepie! Tomorrow's Christmas and you know what that means everyone," Miaka said.  
  
Everyone shouted, "Christmas Party!"  
  
"Tamahome come with me so we can get the food ready. Everyone else start putting up decorations. When we get back we can up the tree up," said Miaka.  
  
"Tasuki what are decorations no da?" ChiChiri asked.  
  
Tasuki replied with, "Don't ask me! I'm as clueless as you are."  
  
As Miaka and Tamahome walked towards the kitchen Nuriko shouted, "Don't forget the sake Tamahome!"  
  
"Don't worry I won't," Tamahome replied.  
  
"Tamahome what would you like for Christmas?"  
  
Tamahome put his arms around Miaka and answered, " The only thing I need for Christmas is you. I need nothing but for you to be happy."  
  
"That's all I needed to know," Miaka said.  
  
Tamahome turned Miaka around and stared into her eyes. Miaka closed her eyes and started to lean towards Tamahome. Tamahome did the sane. The door goes flying into Tamahome smacking him into the wall. Miaka turned to the doorway and says, " What are you guys doing here? Your suppose to be putting up decorations."  
  
Horotori said, " And your suppose to be getting the food ready."  
  
"I was!" Miaka replied.  
  
"That's not what it looked like to me," Horotori said under his breath.  
  
Miaka ran to Tamahome saying, "Are you alright?"  
  
Miaka turned to Nuriko with a look on her face and said, "What the hell was that for Nuriko? Huh?"  
  
Nuriko ran to Horotori and clung onto his arm. Nuriko pointed to Miaka and said, " Horotori, she's being mean to me. Tell her to stop."  
  
"Nuriko you're cutting off the circulation of my arm!" Horotori said out of breath  
  
Everyone fell over. As soon as Nuriko loosened his grip Horotori pulled his arm out and ran for it. "Sorry Miaka," he said as he ran for his life.  
  
"Where are you going Horotori? Come back and tell her to stop." Nuriko said as he ran after Horotori.  
  
Miaka shrugged her shoulders and said, " It'd be even worse if he really was a woman."  
  
Nuriko shouted, "I heard that Miaka."  
  
Tamahome got up, "Did you guys forget about me?"  
  
Miaka turned around and said, "Actually we did."  
  
Miaka started running as Tamahome ran after her. Miaka laughed as she said. "You have to admit, that was pretty funny Tamahome."  
  
"No it wasn't Miaka!" Tamahome said. 


	2. Decorating The Tree

"Come on everyone. It's time to put the tree up," Miaka said after Tamahome stopped chasing her.  
  
"Tasuki what do we decorate the tree with no da?" ChiChiri said.  
  
Tasuki replied, "How the hell am I suppose to know?"  
  
Miaka said, "What's with you guys? You don't even know what to decorate a tree with. Most people put ornaments, lights, and a star on top."  
  
"What's an ornament?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Maybe it's some kind of medicine?" Mitsukaka questioned.  
  
Miaka snapped, "Are you guys stupid or something? Aren't you supposed to be smart Chiriko?"  
  
"I am smart Miaka?" Chiriko answered.  
  
"Since you guys don't know what an ornament is I'll tell you. It's something you put on a tree to make it look pretty. It comes in all shapes and colors," Miaka said.  
  
"Ok, me and Tamahome will put the ornaments up," said Horotori.  
  
Chiriko said, "I'll put the lights up on the bottom of the tree. Mitsukaka can you get the lights on the top?"  
  
"Sure Chiriko."  
  
Miaka said cheerfully, "Who wants to put the star up?"  
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! I want to!" Nuriko said as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Nuriko remember what happened last time you put the star up. You knocked the whole tree over, and I don't think we want that to happen again this year," Miaka said.  
  
"Tasuki you put the star up."  
  
Tasuki shouted," I don't want to put the star up Miaka! ChiChiri you put the star up. Your the only on left."  
  
"Give me the star so I can put it up no da."  
  
Tasuki tossed the star to ChiChiri. ChiChiri stepped onto the ladder and gently placed the star on top of the tree. Miaka clapped her hands together, "Ok everyone, and now were done. You know what that means right?"  
  
"Time to drink up!" Nuriko shouted.  
  
Nuriko ran to the kitchen. Miaka shock her head, "I was going to say," Miaka ran out laughing, "Tasuki has to do the dishes."  
  
Tasuki screamed on the top of his lungs, "What!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tasuki ran out of the room yelling and shacking his fists," Miaka your going to get it!" 


End file.
